mrplotkinotfandomcom-20200214-history
Giants
Origin There are hundreds of giants in mythologies. In Greek Mythology it is said that the family of giants are the product of Uranus and Gaia. When Tartaros of hell castrated Uranus his blood dripped down upon Gaia and mother earth. Gaia was impregnated and then the giants came to be. HEY MR PLOTKIN !!!!!! -anonymous Family/Offspring In many myths the giants did have many family members. Such as Athena who was the grandniece of the giant Encaldus and also Hercales who was the nephew of the King Giant Alyconeus. But the giants were never accredited with actually having direct children. Myths Three men had been traveling for days and decided to stop in the land of Sicily and look for a cave to sleep in. When they found a cave full of meats and treats they started to gorge themselves on the contents. But they didn’t know the cave belonged to two Giant brothers. One named Polyphemus a Cyclops started to eat the men and asked one man his name and the man replied nobody. The man had a plan to escape that night and when the Cyclops looked in to see what they were doing these men stabbed him in the eye. He screamed for help saying “ come help me brother nobody is getting away.” Confused the brother did nothing and the men got away. This shows the old saying brawn over brains. SO even though the Cyclops was huge and able to eat the men he was still outsmarted. ALL DAY ERRYDAY... GET DAT $$$ The Battle between the giants and the gods has two main parts. The part where Alyconeus is dragged out of his native soil by Hercules and put to death on spot and also where Porphoryion is tempted by Hera sexually and then shot by both Zeus and Hercules. The Giants initiated the battle by bombarding the heavens with boulders and flaming trees. Their actions certainly got the Olympians' attention. The gods quickly fought back, but because the Giants could not be killed, the Olympians struggled simply to hold their ground. When Heracles entered the war, things started looking up for the Olympians Athena advised Heracles to drag the Giant outside of the boundaries of his land. Heracles did as he was told, and Alcyoneus died on the spot. The next to fall was Alcyoneus's co-leader, Porphyrion. Porphyrion attacked Hera, meaning to kill her. Instead, Zeus filled him with lust for her, turning the Giant's desire to kill into sexual passion. With Hera as the decoy, Zeus hurled a thunderbolt at Porphyrion, while Heracles shot him with an arrow. Porphyrion dropped dead, and Hera remained unharmed. Powers The Giants powers are pretty much implied with the term Giants. But some of them did have their own special powers. The Giants as a whole had extreme power and strength. Literally they have bee told to move mountains. Also their size is a remarkable advantage for them also. Most of the Giants were as big as a small mountain. Although like mentioned before some Giants did have special abilities. Such as Alcynoeus could only have been killed on foreign soil. When he was in his native territory he was invincible. All of the giants were demigods so they had supernatural powers but were not immortal. Sources "Classical Mythology." War with the Giants -''. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. . "Giants (Greek Mythology)." N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. . "Giants (Greek Mythology)." ''Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 04 Mar. 2013. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. . "GIGANTES : Giants of Phlegra | Greek Mythology, W/ Pictures." GIGANTES : Giants of Phlegra | Greek Mythology, W/ Pictures. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. . S''OOO BADD TERRIBLE PROJECT HORRIBLE ''